1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a multi-display system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a multi-display system and a control method thereof providing a host device to readily detect a defective backlight in each of a plurality of display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, an airport or a train station displays information about flight schedules or departure/arrival schedules using a plurality of display apparatuses such as a giant liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor or a plasma display panel (PDP) monitor, and these display apparatuses are called a vertical market business (VMB) model.
A common LCD monitor requires four backlights, and thus it is easy to detect a defect backlight because the LCD monitor displays a dark screen if one of the backlights is turned off, but the giant LCD monitor as the VMB model needs a plurality of backlights, and thus it is difficult to detect the defective backlight because one defective backlight out of the plurality of defect-free backlights does not make any visible difference.
In addition, there is no proper method to manage a defective backlight in the plurality of display apparatuses individually from the host device.